Call centers are often operated by a company to administer support for customers who have purchased one or more devices (e.g., set-top box, router, computer, video game console, etc.) or services (e.g., cable television, Internet access, email, etc.). Call centers are expensive. Call centers are typically operated through an extensive open work space for call center agents, with work stations that include a computer for each agent, a telephone set/headset connected to a telecom switch, and one or more supervisor stations. The agents receive telephone requests from customers who seek support for their device or service. The term support includes configuring or reconfiguring a device or service, diagnosing a problem with the device or service, providing a solution to the problem, answering a question about the device or service, etc. The methods and systems described herein will be described with reference to diagnosing and/or providing a solution to a problem with a device or service, it being understood that the methods and systems should not be limited thereto.
As an alternative to call centers staffed with agents, many companies have implemented less expensive, automated systems to handle requests for support from customers. These automated systems execute on computer systems (e.g., servers) that can be accessed via the internet. Unfortunately, automated systems may be difficult for customers to find, access and use, particularly for those customers who are not technically inclined. Customers who lack the appropriate skills or experience with automated systems are often hesitant to use them. Moreover, for those customers who use automated support systems, inaccurate or unreliable data or confusion on the part of the consumer in determining how to obtain the proper support for their requests may result in customer dissatisfaction. Additionally, the content provided to the customer by these systems is based on what the company thinks will be most important to the customer, and not specific to the current context of the customer.